


The Pact

by QueenOfTheMerryMen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/pseuds/QueenOfTheMerryMen
Summary: While at a wedding for their two best friends, old college friends Robin and Regina commiserate over their envy and make a deal for the future. Inspired by a manip by Starcythe on twitter.





	The Pact

Taking another sip of her whiskey, Regina fidgeted with the top of her peach bridesmaid dress, trying her best not to draw attention to herself. She prayed she didn’t look as bitter as she felt. She’d already tossed her shoes off, undone her updo and been abandoned by the rest of the jokers at the singles table. They’d all headed out to the dance floor. The alcohol burned her throat as she watched them from her seat, laying her feet out on a chair next to her. 

“On a scale of 1 to Amy Winehouse, how drunk are you?” 

A chuckle fell from her lips as Robin, her partner in crime, appeared by her side. She lazily drawled, “Hello best man.” 

“Hello maid of honor.” He lifts her feet from the chair, taking a seat and replacing them in his lap. Surprisingly, she doesn’t pull away from his touch. God, she must be more drunk than she realized. 

An easy smile spread across her face as she rested her chin in her hand, regarding him. Robin was a handsome man. Insufferable, smug, infuriating… but damn handsome. It was hard to ignore when they were walking down the aisle together, and even harder now that she had two glasses of whiskey sloshing in her stomach. 

His hand rested against her ankle. “How are you doing?” 

Leaning forward, she let out a hissing breath. “Me? I’m doing swell, Robin. After all I am the maid of honor at my baby stepsister’s wedding. She was a gorgeous bride marrying a wonderful man. And I am so happy for her and not jealous at all.” 

Her words dripped with practiced sincerity but her smile wasn’t nearly as bright as the first time someone asked her that question. Which was, of course, seven people ago. She tried not to be irritated by everyone’s wary fascination with her emotional state. What else could she expect? She was acting as a bridesmaid in her sister’s wedding only five weeks after she’d ended her own engagement. She might as well have had a “Pity Me” note taped to her back. 

Turning towards the dance floor, she spied Mary-Margaret on the dance floor in her wedding gown, smiling into her new husband’s eyes. Even from across the room, she could see how enamoured they were with each other. A true fairy tale. 

Robin followed her gaze and nodded. “Well she couldn’t have chosen a better man. David’s the best guy I know.” 

“Which is good because my sister is a complete saint,” she softly replied. 

“God, they are going to be so happy.” 

“I know.” 

They both went silent, gazing at the happy couple who were currently sharing a kiss as they swayed to the music. 

Robin sighed heavily, turning back to her. “Fuck them, right?” 

“Yes!” She threw her head back in agreement as Robin laughed along with her. “Seriously, who the hell decided they get to be so happy?”

“The same person who forced us to watch, I bet,” he laughed. “God knows I love ‘em both but this is truly the last place I want to be right now.” 

“Yeah, join the club,” she mumbled, thoughtfully tapping the edge of her glass. “So… how long has it been for you? You know, since the whole thing with Marian?” 

“You mean since she dumped me and moved out west to find herself? Almost six months,” he answered. 

She saw him enviously eye her drink and she passed it to him. “You at peace with it yet?” 

“If by ‘at peace’ you mean that I’ve accepted it and want to move on, then yeah.” He took a sip of her whiskey, wincing as it went down his throat. “If you mean do I no longer feel rage at the sound of her name, then… no, not really.” 

She chuckled under her breath, reveling in his bitterness, pleased to find it mixed well with her own. That was unsurprising though. Despite all his flaws, Robin had always been the one to understand her. Even way back in college. 

Eyeing the dance floor, she asked, “Wanna dance?” 

“Really?” He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously skeptical. 

“Sure,” she sighed, standing to her feet. “I’m the maid of honor and you’re the best man. It’s tradition.” 

She held her hand out to him and he grabbed it, downing the rest of her drink as he joined her. Hand in hand, they reached the dance floor just as another slow song started. She tried not stumble as she leaned against him. The tiles of the dance floor were cool against the bottom of her feet and she chuckled, realizing she’d forgotten to put her shoes back on. 

_ Who cares _, she silently thought. 

Sighing deeply, she let herself breathe in the scent of Robin’s cologne. He’d been wearing the same brand since college. It was woodsy. Familiar. She’d never tell him how comforting she found it. He was a surprisingly good dancer, guiding her with the music, letting his hand rest gently but firmly against the small of her back. It was nice. 

Looking at the dance floor, she watched all the happy couples dance both newly wed and long married. A small, hidden place inside of her started to ache. 

“Do you think we’ll ever have this?” she asked. 

Robin squeezed her hand, supportively. “We will… someday.” 

Pressing her lips together, she dropped her eyes down to the matching peach tie falling against his chest. “Wanna make a pact?” 

“A pact?” 

She nodded before tilting her head and bravely staring in his eyes. “10 years. If neither of us have found someone by then… we’ll give each other a shot. Get married.” 

She’d expected him to laugh. Or even worse, gently kiss her on the forehead, promising there was no need to resort to anything so drastic. 

Instead, he simply stared at her for a beat, looking down at her like he was seeing her again for the first time. Then he smiled and nodded in agreement. “Okay… it’s a pact.” 

She let out a soft relieved breath, letting her head fall to his shoulders. 

“It’s a pact.” 

  



End file.
